Kinktoberfest 2018
by QueenHela1993
Summary: This is my late posting of Kinktoberfest. Pairing of Steve Rogers and Lady Loki. Also connected to my Lokeve story. Rated M for a reason. If you have a weak stomach for super kinky lemons please keep scrolling.


**Author's Note: Sorry this is late. I own nothing. Had college classes to keep up on. Now I can catch up on my challenges. I started this at home. I want to finish it even if it is late so her it goes. This is connected to my Lokeve story and fills in the blanks between the prison cell and the nursery scenes. The chapters will start by indicating how far into the pregnancy our Lady Loki is.**

 _ **Ch 1. Deep Throating**_

 _(Beginning of Ovulation)_

Steve sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. It was his wedding night and he couldn't even get it up. What was wrong with him? Had he stayed a virgin for too long? Had the ice done some damage? Was he asexual and just didn't know it yet? No, that last one wasn't it. He had definitely been attracted to a woman before and even after the ice he could get hard by remembering her.

"What's wrong darling," his wife asked wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

He tensed and realized that he was still fully aware that she was Loki. Originally Loki had been male but he could somehow change genders. In his mind Loki was not a woman. He shook his head, "I'm sorry. I'm having a hard time being able to do this."

She kissed his neck, "That's alright. We'll figure it out."

"I'm not used to you being a woman," he commented.

She laughed, "Is that all? Based on our deal my female form is only to be touched by you. My male form is not bound by that rule. If it helps just think of them as two separate people. I am not the Loki you fought last month. I am his twin sister. Would that help?"

He turned his head and gave her a skeptical look, "How true is that?"

She smiled, "Males and females think and behave differently. As King Loki I am very dominant and demanding. As Lady Loki I am almost submissive. That's a trait King Loki does not have. In a way that would make us different."

He tilted his head, "That's a bit stereotypical don't you think?"

She shrugged, "To a mortal maybe. You evolve with the times each new generation. Your females demand equality and the right to protect themselves. I was born over a thousand years ago. Jotuns have not had any women's rights movements and we don't really need one. The stronger spouse usually remains male and the weaker becomes female. Males are dominant to protect the family. Females are more submissive to better follow our husband's instructions when protection is needed."

"I guess I can look at it that way," he smiled over his shoulder at her.

She smiled and kissed him. She was pleased to note that he seemed more comfortable kissing her now than during the wedding or back in his cell, "How about tonight I'll just get you off? We'll work up to the rest later."

He nodded and she moved to kneel on the floor in front of him. She reached out and began to stroke his manhood. He parted his legs a little to allow her more access. He watched her quietly and focused on her beauty. Her wavy black hair fell just below the gentle curve of her breasts. Her green eyes were much less full of deception than those of her twin and displayed a gentle and obedient nature. Her deep red lips were perfectly framed by her gently pointed chin and beautifully feminine jawline. Her pale skin hugged her frame flawlessly and for a moment he wondered if he had married Snow White.

Separating her in his mind from her male form seemed to help and he found himself growing hard for her. She smiled at the effect she was having on him. His head fell back as she slid his cock into her mouth. He groaned in pleasure as he felt her take him in further until her lips were at his pelvic bone and his cock was encased by her throat. She swallowed around him causing him to gasp.

As she began moving up and down on his cock she took his hand and placed it on the back of her head. He understood this as a cue to guide her movements and began carefully thrusting his hips. He paid as close attention as he could through the pleasure to ensure she could still breathe. She made this more difficult by reaching up to fondle his testicles. It didn't take him long to see stars and reach climax. She made quick work of swallowing every drop.

He sighed as he laid down under the covers and she crawled into bed, "What about your pleasure," he asked as she wrapped herself up to his side and laid her head on his chest.

"Another time," she shrugged and closed her eyes.

He wasn't fully comfortable leaving her unsatisfied but she seemed content as she was. Fighting the mental discomfort he went to sleep.

 _TBC..._

 **AN: Sorry for how short it is. I am not very good at this particular prompt. Future prompts I have more experience with and can write better.**


End file.
